1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary signal lights and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary signal light system for visual enhancement of turn and brake signal lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of auxiliary signal lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, auxiliary signal lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,191; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,768; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,485; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,137; U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,565; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 317,428, U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,115; U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,948; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,516; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 101,107, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,983.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new auxiliary signal light system. The inventive device includes a housing for holding a brake light. The housing has a front face and a back face with a peripheral wall defining a periphery therebetween. The front face of the housing has a cavity therein. A brake light for signaling the braking of a motor vehicle is mounted in the well of the housing and is operatively coupled to a power source. A mounting block for mounts the housing to a rear portion of a vehicle. The mounting block has a distal wall and a proximal wall. The proximal wall of the mounting block is fixedly coupled to the back face of the housing. At least one pair of arms holds vehicle turn signals. The arms are coupled to the mounting and extend away from the mounting block. The arms extend to a point beyond the peripheral of the housing. A pair of turn signals warns of turning action of the motor vehicle. One of the turn signals is formed in the surface of each of the arms. The turn signals are operatively coupled to the power source.
In these respects, the auxiliary signal light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of visual enhancement of turn and brake signal lights.